Magical
by LoLoBubbles
Summary: If Hook didn't have cursed lips, how would the scene in the diner have gone? Emma wants to show off her magic to Hook. "Want to see something really impressive?" T just to be safe.


"Want to see something really impressive?" Emma giggled. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how can I say no?" he asked. Emma laughed, and raised her hand in the air. She slowly turned it, and then stopped, having decided to do something else.

"Come on!" She said, as she got up and ran outside. Killian followed her. The night sky was full of stars, and the streets of Storybrooke were deserted and quiet.

Emma sat on the hood of a car, and tapped next to her. Killian understood and sat down. "Well, I love stars as much as anyone, but I would hardly call them more impressive than newfound magical skills." he said.

"Well, good thing the stars aren't what's supposed to be impressive, then." Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows, and she put her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.

She was concentrating hard, and Hook wondered what she was planning on doing. She was always full of surprises, and now, with her magic skills, he suspected she would be even more so.

Hook looked at her as she knitted her eyebrows. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her blonde hair looked slightly lighter than usual. Her face glowed, and Hook didn't know if the moon was the cause of that or if it was the fact that she was using magic, but she truly looked amazing. Killian was so happy that she was finally fully embracing her abilities.

He was quite content just sitting there and observing her, and that's what he did for the next minute.

Emma opened her eyes. "Just a minute more." she promised, before closing them again. A minute passed, and Hook hoped Emma wasn't straining herself. She was naturally gifted with magic, but she had only just started learning it. Hook knew how easy it was to lose hope in yourself. He didn't want that to happen to Emma. Not when she had finally found her confidence.

Emma took a deep breath, and grabbed Hook's hand. Hook didn't have time to react before the car jumped up suddenly. He looked down, and they were floating a few centimeters off the ground, and slowly rising.

It took a few minutes until the car stopped, now at least 10 meters above the ground. Hook and Emma were still holding hands. Emma slowly opened her eyes, and grinned.

"Yes!" she shouted. Hook smiled too.

"Well, you're in a good mood tonight." he remarked.

"And you look scared!" Emma teased.

"I am not!" Hook exclaimed.

"Yeah, I believe you!" Emma laughed, putting a hand on Killian's shoulder and standing up. She motioned for Killian to do the same.

"Come on, you're not going to fall. I won't let you!" she said. Hook hesitated, but finally got up. The night was even more beautiful now, from up high. It was slightly colder, especially for Hook's hand, which had been sharing the heat of Emma Swan's for the past few minutes.

"It's cold up here." Emma noticed, apparently following the same train of thought Killian was.

"Here, take my coat." he said, taking off the big leather coat and handing it to her.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine." Emma refused.

"I insist." Hook said, giving her puppy dog eyes, until she finally agreed.

"Okay…" she said, as she put on the too big coat. Hook smiled, looking at the blonde. He had often wondered how she would look like dressed as a pirate.

Emma took a deep breath, looking over the town. "I missed Storybrooke. I didn't realize I missed it, because I didn't remember, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew New York didn't quite feel like home."

"Are you still planning on leaving once the curse is broken?" Hook asked. Emma nodded sadly.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just, I may not feel like New York is my home, but Henry does. And he will until he gets his memories back… if he ever does."

Hook sighed. "Do you… not want him to get his memories back?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Hook… He was happy in New York…"

"He was happy in Storybrooke, too."

"Yeah, when he wasn't being kidnapped." Emma said. She turned towards Killian. Her smile came back to her face, this time more mischievous than previously. "I'm not leaving now, though… so I have plenty of time to practice magic." she said, as she raised her hand in the air and flipped it.

Hook's eyes widened, and he looked at his hookless stub.

"Swan. That's not funny." he said. Emma giggled.

"Looking for this?" she asked, pointing above her. Killian looked up, and, sure enough, his hook was floating in the air above Emma's head. Her abilities were making her more mischievous than usual, and in that moment all her worries seemed to disappear from her face.

Hook made a quick gesture to get his hook, but it floated away, and Emma let out another giggle.

"Swan, give it back." he demanded.

"No. _You_ have to get it. If you're capable." she dared. Hook smiled, and tried to grab it again. This time, he was quicker than last time.

Emma had anticipated his move, but not his speed. She stepped backwards a little too fast and lost her balance.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. Killian caught her in his arms, but his hook fell to the ground, creating a loud noise as it landed.

"Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome…" he said. After a few seconds he let go of Emma. He saw a bit of disappointment in her expression for a split second.

"I'm sorry about your hook…" she mumbled, biting her lip.

"It's okay… I can always get it when I get back down."

"Yeah, speaking of, I'm not that confident I know _how _to get us down…" Emma said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I had more been thinking about how to get up before, and now I think that if I try to get us down, I might send us shooting down at top speed." she said, looking over the edge.

"Well, do you want to try?" he asked. Emma smiled.

"No. The night is young… ish. And I would rather die as late as possible. Or wait until Regina gets here, she would know what to do." Emma said.

"Well, in the meantime, we're standing on a floating car, which isn't even yours." Hook pointed out.

"Well, we might as well pass the time, then!" she said, sitting down again.

Hook sighed, a hint of a smile on his lips. "As you wish." he said, sitting down too.

"So… what do you want to do. Oh, I know… truth or dare!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that game, Swan." Hook said.

"It's easy. All you have to do is ask 'truth or dare' to the other person. If they say truth, you ask them a question, which they have to answer truthfully. If they say dare, you have to dare them to do something, which they will have to do. Got it?"

"Yes. So, who starts?" he asked.

"I do." Emma said. "So, captain, truth or dare?" she asked. Hook looked at her contemplatively, before answering.

"Dare." he said. Emma's eyes glittered.

"Okay… yell 'I am the captain and Storybrooke is my ship'!" Emma dared.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll wake everyone up." Hook said, though he was laughing.

"Not everyone. Just those close to here." Emma said.

Hook looked at her. "Fine." he said, as he took a deep breath and yelled 'I am the captain and Storybrooke is my ship!' into the night. Emma laughed, clapping her hands.

"You see, it wasn't that hard!" she said.

"Okay, my turn." Hook said. "Truth or dare?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm. Okay, I'm going to go with… truth." she said.

"What was your first thought when you saw me in New York?" he asked. Emma laughed.

"Well, I didn't think you were anything less than a madman." she said.

"Umm, I was hoping for something more along the lines of 'handsome'" Hook said.

"You wish!" Emma stated.

"Well, you have to admit you did think I was a bit good looking!" he said. Emma laughed.

"Okay, my turn." she said, ignoring what he had just said. "Truth or dare?"

Hook thought about it for a second, and answered. "Truth…"

Emma smiled.

* * *

"Uh-hum." they heard. Emma opened her eyes, blinded by the sunlight for a second. Once her vision had adjusted, she saw Regina, Snow, Charming, and Belle looking at them. The car was on the ground. She looked to see what she had been resting her head on, and saw none other than Killian Jones, still asleep. How did that happen? She remembered playing truth or dare, getting tired, deciding to lie down… and then nothing. She nudged him.

"Umm… what?" he asked. He saw who were looking at him and Emma, and looked confused.

"Where were you last night?" Snow asked. "We had an urgent meeting!" Snow said.

"We were stuck here." she said, sitting up.

"What?" Belle asked.

"On the car." Hook clarified.

"You do know you could have just stepped off?" Regina asked.

"The car was floating 10 meters in the air. Emma used her magic to get us up." Hook explained. Regina looked impressed.

"Wait. Why did you do that?" Charming asked Emma.

"I don't know. I felt like showing off my magic." Emma said.

"Well, anyway, we should probably go inside so that I can explain what I found out." Belle said.

Regina, Belle, and Snow all walked towards Granny's. Charming gave Hook a look, and Killian gave him a grin. Charming then followed his wife.

Hook got up and started making his way towards Granny's.

"Killian." Emma called, he turned around.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

Emma picked his hook up and gave it to him.

"Here." she said.

"Thank you." he said, as he put it back on.

"Oh, and your coat." she said, as she started taking it off.

"No, keep it. It suits you." he said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I have another one." he said.

"Thanks." she said, as she put it back on. She walked towards Granny's. She was about to open the door when she turned around, and ran back towards him.

He looked at her, confused. She was grinning, and looking at him, without saying a word.

"Swan, are you oka—" he got cut off as she pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
